Zachary Quinto
Zachary Quinto (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''Hotel Artemis (2018)'' [Crosby Franklin]: Injected with an overdose of a very strong tranquilizer by Jodie Foster as Zachary is about to stab Sterling K. Brown. TV Deaths *''Charmed: Cat House (2003)'' [Familiar Hunter]: Stabbed in the Stomach with an Athame by Alyssa Milano, causing him to Vanquish. *''Heroes: The Eclipse, Part 2'' (2008) [Gabriel Gray/Sylar]: Briefly killed when Jack Coleman slits Zachary's throat with a box cutter during the eclipse as Kristen Bell looks on. (Once the eclipse passes, Zachary's superpowers are restored and his accelerated healing brings him back to life.) *''Heroes: Dual'' (2009) [Gabriel Gray/Sylar]: Briefly killed when Hayden Panettiere stabs him in the back of the head with a shard of glass while Zachary is talking to Hayden's grandmother (Cristine Rose) (The glass melts due to Jessalyn Gilsig causing an explosion with her unstable fire powers and Zachary's accelerated healing brings him back to life.) *''Heroes: Into Asylum'' (2009) [Sylar/James Martin]: Playing a dual role as Sylar and a shapeshifter impersonating him, James is killed (off-screen) by the real Zachary so that he can take James' shapeshifting powers and fake his death. *''American Horror Story: Rubber Man (2011)'' [Chad Warwick]: Shot in the chest by Evan Peters, who sets it up to look like Zachary shot himself after killing Teddy Sears. (The earlier episode Halloween Part 1 depicted the start of Evan's assault on Zachary and Teddy, and it appeared in that episode that Evan snapped Zachary's neck; however, this episode reveals that was a non-fatal injury.) Zachary appears as a ghost in several episodes throughout the first season. (Thanks to Lauren and Tommy) *''American Horror Story: Asylum: Spilt Milk (2013)'' [Dr. Oliver Thredson]: Shot in the back of the head by Sarah Paulson as he waits for the police to arrest him. (Thanks to Frank, Lauren, and Tommy) *''Hannibal: Antipasto'' (2015) [Neal Frank]: Murdered (off screen, methods unclear) by Gillian Anderson years before the main story of the episode; his dead body is seen in a brief flashback moments after the attack as Mads Mikkelsen discovers Anderson lying next to it. (In a later episode, we see that he was killed by Gillian ripping his tongue out during one of his seizures). Official Account *Zachary Quinto on Twitter *Zachary Quinto on Facebook *Zachary Quinto on Instagram *Zachary Quinto on Insstar.com *Zachary Quinto on Instagweb.com *Zachary Quinto on Buzzcent.com *Zachary Quinto on Insstars.com *Zachary Quinto on Photostags.com Gallery Connections Mr. Miles McMillian Quinto, Zachary Quinto, Zachary Category:1977 Births Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Gay actors Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Paramount Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Fantasy Stars Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Heroes Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:CSI Cast Members Category:People murdered by Hannibal Lecter Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Deaths in Charmed